


Glitter and Gold

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bondage, Bonding, Bottom Tony, Butt Plugs, Captive Prince Tony, Chains, Collared Tony, Collars, Creature Thor, Dragon Hoard, Dragon Loki (Marvel), Dragon Thor, Dragons instead of Norse Gods, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Jewelry, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Magic, Manhandling, Mates, Mating Bond, Piercings, Possessive Thor, Praise Kink, Prince Tony Stark, Restraints, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Thor, dragon instincts, gold - Freeform, hinted stockholm syndrome, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Tony's dragondelightedin draping him in gold and jewels.





	Glitter and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I might revisit writing dragons with this particular square. The plan was always to write ThunderIron with this one and I haven't really noticed any dragon!Thor fics _so_...here we are. Since I love the dragons I created in my other fic I wanted to stick with what I had already established about dragons. Also the "hinted stockholm syndrome" tag is mostly there to be on the safe side...
> 
>  
> 
>  **Square filled** : G5 - Clothing: Jewelry

The dragon who had easily taken Tony from his Kingdom was truly a sight to behold. It was impossible not to admire Thor in his dragon form. Thor’s scales were golden, like the piles of gold that filled his hoard, and they glittered in the low torch light with every flicker of flame. The red of his spikes and the pattern on his back often reminded Tony of the blood Thor had split of knights foolish enough to attempt to rescue him. 

Those knights couldn’t be blamed. Tony was the only heir to the throne, the only one Howard had produced in the twenty-two years Tony had been alive, and beloved by his people. Constantly sending knights along in vain attempts to rescue him was practically expected no matter how many months he’d been gone.

Weapons, countless weapons, littered the floor of Thor’s hoard. Armor was discarded in a heap, a pile of trophies from Thor’s enemies. The newest pile in the huge room that made up the main chamber of Thor’s territory held the selected items the dragon had gifted to him.

A new piece was added near constantly.

Tony watched the dragon that had happily brought him back to his hoard, to an abandoned castle located on Mount Asgard, as though Tony were a precious gem all on his own instead of a Prince from a nearby Kingdom return from wherever he had gone hours earlier. There was a hum of pleased success buzzing at Thor’s end of the mate bond the dragon’s magic had forged between them three months prior.

As Thor moved closer and closer his body started to shrink, magic flaring out with each step, until the gigantic dragon had taken on his human form. Thor was grinning brightly, something gold and glittering in one of his large hands, as Tony shifted back onto the large plush bed he spent most of his time sprawled on when Thor was gone from the castle. The happiness seemed to swell as Thor’s eyes fixated on him. “Anthony!”

He shifted on the bed, a gold chain locked around his ankle, to move closer to the end of the bed. “Firebreath.” Tony watched Thor coming closer, pausing at the pile of gold containing Tony’s gifts to collect several pieces, before resuming his walk. “Kill any knights or would-be rescuers?”

“No, my precious treasure, not on this morning. Perhaps I’ll find a challenge tomorrow.”

Thor grinned at him, hands full of gold and precious gems. Tony knew exactly what the dragon wanted and sighed, lips tugging in an amused quirk. It had taken months of living with the dragon, earnestly offering Tony gifts and easy praises, before Tony had given in. He settled himself at the end of the bed, legs hanging over the edge, as the rich cloak he wore slid from his shoulders to reveal his naked body.

There were bruises on his hips and thighs from strong, possessive hands and others littered his body from an enthusiastic dragon during their couplings. Tony looked at the pieces in Thor’s hands and recognized several he had removed earlier.

He watched as Thor settled the gold on the bed next to him before slowly selecting pieces. The first was a gorgeous collar of gold with rubies and diamonds glinting in the torch light. It fit snug around his throat and Tony knew it was one of Thor’s favorite pieces for him to wear. Golden cuffs encircled both of his wrists with pretty intricate designs etched into them as they locked into place. Short three inch chains hung from each, waiting to attach to their counterparts, as Thor selected the next piece.

Gold in hand Thor knelt before him, carefully picking up his chained leg, freeing him and replacing the gold chain with multiple anklets of gold and diamonds. Golden rings were placed on several of his toes before Thor gained his feet once more.

There was still a pile of gold waiting to be added to his naked body. Thor loved him covered in glitter and gold. Shining brightly in the low light and clearly draped in pieces of Thor’s hoard.

A golden snake lined with countless diamonds and rubies for eyes was placed around his right upper arm. The left arm received a simple golden band. With each addition of gold to his naked body Thor’s eyes seemed to glow, his cheeks flushed and his cock noticeably hardened.

He had quickly come to learn that a dragon loved nothing more than to see a mate or a bedmate covered in their gold and precious gems. Thor was no exception. It was certainly more gold than what he’d worn in the palace.

_If they saw me now…_

Tony whined lowly when Thor added the nipple rings, a golden chain trailing between them, as a soft kind of rumbling sound of pleasure built in the dragon’s chest. Diamonds were hung from his belly button. Rings adorned his fingers.

When Thor reached out to grasp his cock Tony swayed forward, eyes hooding and lips parting, while Thor carefully placed a golden band just behind the head of his cock where a sparkling diamond dangled on the underside. His ears were next. A series of bands followed the left shell of his ear and a longer ear cuff was on the right.

“ _Thor._ ”

He could feel heat building in his veins, surging through his trembling body, as Thor’s fingers lightly brushed against him with each new addition to his body. Thor’s pleasure at the sight of Tony’s body slowly gaining gold lit the bond between them up and sent the feeling racing through Tony.

Tony’s breathing hitched when Thor wrapped the golden thigh bands around his thighs, a loop on the outside waiting for chains to be attached, as the knowledge of Thor’s intent had arousal flushing his cheeks darkly. The dragon had used some of his gold and likely commissioned a goldsmith to create the pieces to be used for a very specific purpose.

He could still remember the very first time that Thor had placed them on him, moved him into position and Tony had been overwhelmed with his dragon’s excited pleasure at the sight of them on Tony.

“My sweet little treasure.” Thor’s lips brushed his thigh when he finished. Slowly Thor straightened back to his full height, blue eyes gazing over the golden additions to Tony’s naked body, before a pleased grin tugged at his lips. A warm hand gripped his chin as Thor leaned down and pressed their lips together in a hungry kiss. Tony’s eyes fluttered closed, his cheeks flushing with heat and arousal.

Tony could _feel_ Thor’s intent, the hunger and arousal and possessiveness, as Thor’s free hand gripped his hip meaningfully. The bond, always stretched between them since Tony had first submitted and let Thor take him, thrummed excitedly.

Their kiss broke a few seconds later leaving him panting softly as Thor continued. A golden circlet with a bright, brilliant ruby hanging from the intricate gold was placed on his head next. Tony could feel the ruby against his forehead when Thor settled it into place.

“Sweet little mate.” Thor’s lips brushed against his lips, teased his jawline and moved down his neck as Tony’s head tipped to the side to give his dragon better access. The entire time feelings of arousal and possession flared brilliantly from Thor at the other end of their bond. “More brilliant than any gold or diamond I could find.”

To think Tony could be sitting in boring meetings learning about ruling the Kingdom when his Father stepped down or died.

Strong hands reached down to grip the swell of his ass and Tony jerked when Thor pressed against the solid gold plug he had placed inside Tony hours before after a rigorous round of sex. He moaned lowly as those strong hands tightened and lifted him up effortlessly.

Thor moved around the bed to the side and settled him down on the mattress, climbing up and easily moving Tony to the center.

The heated look in Thor’s eyes, the thick and hard cock hanging between powerful thighs, let Tony know exactly what was on his dragon’s mind. The look certainly matched the emotions flying across the link between them letting Tony know exactly how excited his dragon was to couple with him again.

“My precious captive Prince.” Thor always ran hot and the press of Thor against him, pinning him to the soft bed, had Tony gasping in pleasure at the warmth sinking into his skin. His legs tightened around Thor’s waist while Thor lazily rutted up against his plugged ass, mouthing at Tony’s exposed skin and nipping teasingly.

Pleasure, hot and bright, kept rolling through him and stealing his breath. The dual sensations of Thor’s touches and feelings through the bond were driving him insane.

Tony caught a glimpse of Thor’s face when he pulled back, a hint of sharp teeth and flashing eyes let him know how close Thor was to losing control, before he leaned down to drag his tongue over Tony’s pierced nipple.

It had Tony jerking when Thor coupled that with a few lazy pumps of his warm hand around Tony’s hard cock.

“ _Thor please_.”

“Shhhh little treasure. I’m going to take care of you.”

Thor moved back, rolled him over and pulled Tony to his knees. Sure, knowing fingers collected his right wrist and connected the short chain to the loop on the band around his right thigh before repeating the process on his left. A low whimper escaped as Thor spread his knees on the mattress and guided Tony so his cheek was pressed against the rich sheets covering the bed.

It left his ass raised and exposed for the dragon avidly gazing at him. The position was Thor’s favorite to take him in, submissive and covered in gold, where Tony could only moan and take his dragon’s cock over and over until Thor finished. Other times, like this morning, Thor loved the sight of Tony covered in gold and riding him desperately.

Warm hands spread his cheeks to expose his plugged hole causing a low whine to escape him. Tony swallowed when he felt fingers curl around the end of his plug. Thor tugged on it, pushing it deep and tugging again. His mouth fell open when the thick end of the plug spread him wide before it finally popped free leaving him empty.

Thor didn’t leave him that way for long. Two thick fingers pressed inside, testing to see how wet and slick he was from earlier. They retreated only to push back in coated in a thick, slick scented oil that Thor spread around.

“I’m ready. I’m ready. Come on. Come on. Come on, Thor. Show me what kind of Prince stealing dragon you are.”

Thor chuckled, breath hot against his tan skin. Those thick fingers slipped out as Thor settled between Tony’s spread knees and pushed in with a rumble of pleasure. Tony’s mouth fell open, fingers curling where they were chained at his thighs, as Thor spread him wide with every inch.

He could feel how much Thor enjoyed the tight clench of him, how his dragon held back from slamming into him despite the bond forged between them ensuring Tony’s durability, while Tony moaned his enjoyment of it.

Each short thrust had Thor sinking deeper and deeper, spreading him wide, until his dragon’s balls pressed up against him and every inch was sheathed inside Tony’s aching ass.

“My sweet little treasure,” Thor breathed out in appreciation, rolling his hips back and thrusting back inside with a grunt. “Precious little captive Prince.”

Tony’s eyes rolled with the pleasure twisting inside of him. His pleasure mixed with Thor’s pleasure and had him tipping easily into waves of it. Tony could drown in the wash of sensation as it rolled over him relentlessly.

Slowly Thor’s pace started to increase, the fingers at his hips tightening as a hint of Thor’s claws bit into his skin, causing the sound of skin smacking against skin to echo in the large room. “Thor Thor Thor Thor Thor.” His dragon’s name repeatedly spilled from his lips as each thrust nailed his prostate and had him coming closer and closer to his orgasm. “Please ohhhhh yes yes yes yes yes yes.”

Thor’s knees pressed against the inside of his own and shifted to spread his legs wider. His thrusts picked up causing Tony to move against his mattress, mouth fallen open as he panted and moaned.

“My little Prince.” The dragon’s voice was rough, deeper and Tony knew there would be a hint of golden scales along Thor’s tan skin. His dragon’s teeth would be sharp, his pupils split and the claws he could lightly feel would be present on every finger. “Sweet little mate.”

Warmth burst through their bond, wrapping Tony up, as Thor started pounding into him still breathing out praise and words of possession. It made him feel wanted, loved and _treasured_ in a way that being a Prince of an entire Kingdom had failed to do.

Tony came, untouched and with a cry, as Thor fucked him through it and continue repeatedly snapping his hips forward chasing his own orgasm. “Ohhhhh. Please please please, Thor, _please_.”

He didn’t know what he was begging for but Tony needed it. Thor kept moving, breathing increasing with his own pleasure, as Tony was dragged towards another orgasm. His breathing hitched, catching in his throat, with each thrust.

“Mine. My precious mate. Mine.”

Thor slammed deep, groaning and sending affection rushing through the bond along with pleasure and satisfaction. Warmth flooded his insides as Thor’s hips jerked forward until he finished and rested there for a few seconds enjoying the feeling of still being inside Tony.

He whimpered as Thor pulled out and pressed the plug back inside. Tony’s heart was slowly calming, his breathing starting to even out, as his dragon lightly touched him. Thor’s fingers reached for the short chains connected to the bands on his thighs, freeing the right and the left, before Tony found himself sprawled out on his back.

Rough fingers brushed over his pierced nipples, tugging on the chain connected between them, before trailing down.

A content feeling thrummed at Thor’s end of the bond as he nuzzled against Tony, rumbling with contentment and pleasure. “How about next time you steal gold or gems you steal me some actual clothing.”

Thor looked up at him, frowning. “Why?” he didn’t seem to understand _why_ Tony would possibly want to cover up with something other than the rich cloak Tony dragged on. “I would rather keep you naked and draped in treasure.”

“And, of course, chained to the bed?” Tony arched a brow at Thor when the dragon rested his chin on Tony’s chest, staring at him with bright blue eyes and a lingering flush to his cheeks.

On anyone else Tony would have called it a pout. Dragons shouldn’t pout. Especially dragons that laid waste to hundreds of knights without much effort and who brought back stole weapons still wet with blood. He had, finally, gotten Thor to start cleaning them off before he brought them into the castle. There were still times he forgot and Tony pointedly didn’t think about it.

“When I don’t Loki steals you away.”

Tony snorted. Thor’s brother, a very snarky and mischievously vicious green and gold dragon, _loved_ stealing away Thor’s ‘most precious treasure’ just to watch the chaos erupt. Tony spent the time looking through Loki’s hoard, reading books the dragon had stolen and watching Loki taunting Thor.

Sometimes Loki made it seem as though a knight _had succeeded_ in rescuing Tony and huge plumes of smoke would be seen in the distance as Thor attacked whoever he believed had taken Tony from him.

Tony couldn’t bring himself to feel bad that Loki had used one such instance to send Thor after Lord Justin Hammer.

The gold chain could easily be broken if Loki wanted but he didn’t. Instead he’d end up sprawling out on the end of their bed, sometimes looking through Thor’s hoard and other times practicing some of his magic until he grew bored.

Tony enjoyed the visits.

“He’s basically borrowing me when you’re out wiping out armies, fighting other dragons for territory and stealing more gold for your hoard.”

Tony’s eyes rolled when Thor turned his head and teased Tony’s nipple with his teeth.

“ _Ohhh_.” He groaned when Thor’s tongue flicked out and caressed his nipple idly. “Is there even anyone left from my Kingdom?”

“Of course.” Thor grinned. “I’m still waiting for a worthy challenge.”

“Not like you’re going to let me go if one appeared.” Tony went boneless when Thor trailed kisses absently along his naked body, occasionally admiring the gold still draped on Tony. “If you were I wouldn’t find myself permanently bonded to a very possessive golden dragon, would I?”

Thor shrugged it off, “I enjoy their attempts.”

Of course he did. Of course the dragon that decided to steal Tony away was a bloodthirsty, war loving creature that turned into an affectionate, caring man lavishing Tony’s jewelry laden body with attention.

Thor clearly had no plans of every returning Tony to his Kingdom and Tony was finding it more difficult with each day that passed to actually care about that fact.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought you all _might_ appreciate some more ThunderIron especially considering the world clearly doesn't have enough of it! I could be wrong but I hope not. 
> 
> Initially the "jewelry" square was going to be something to do with ThunderIron and Asgard BUT sudden I remembered DRAGONS. That's basically what kicked this off and, also, who doesn't love Prince Tony? It's a lovely thing. Oh! The wrist cuffs/thigh cuffs chained together is because I Googled "thigh cuffs" trying to decide what gold I wanted wrapped around Tony's thigh only to see something a bit more...interesting.
> 
> I'm really hoping you all enjoyed what I did with this square. Dragon Thor is a bit different, he's a dragon after all, but still very much Thor. The sad thing is that when I got to the conversation mentioning Dragon Loki there was a sudden need for him that I had to shove violently down because this is a ThunderIron fic for the Jewelry square (Loki, somehow, always gets carried away when he appears in fics where he isn't the featured ship).
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I'm a curious person and I love hearing what readers thought.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
